Cheap, massive production of multi-walled carbon nanotubes is essential from the commercial point of view. Thus, to achieve this goal, cheap raw materials are required. Among these materials is the catalyst used for the synthesis of multi-walled carbon nanotubes.
Multi-walled carbon nanotubes are candidate for the fabrication of materials possessing novel characters due to their high mechanical strength. These new materials can be used for coating, plastic, metal alloys, electronic equipments, gas storage, conductive materials, membranes, drug delivery and many other applications. Thus, a wide range of companies can benefit from these materials. Petrochemical, pharmaceutical, electronic, just to mention a few. Expensive catalysts may drive the cost up and may prove to be ineffective in commercially producing multi-walled carbon nanotubes. A cheap efficient method of producing multi-walled carbon nanotubes is required.